


broken.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Mormor Ficlets [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: he learned to accept that he was broken.





	broken.

He thought he was broken.

His whole life, he knew he was broken.

His brother, his mother and father, all his friends growing up, they all had one.

Except for him.

On his wrist, there was nothing but pure, untouched, pale skin.

But his brother? His brother had the tattoo of a bunny, crouched in the shadow of a lion.

His mother? A heart tangled in fairy lights. The same as his dad.

It hurt, knowing he was broken. Knowing there was no one out there for him.

But over the years, he grew to accept it. To accept the fact he was alone. To accept the fact that he was, ultimately, worthless.

It wasn’t until now, that he learned that he wasn’t alone. Wasn’t alone in being alone. Being weird. Being worthless.

Sebastian was just as alone as he was. He had nothing on his wrist.

Just as worthless, just as alone, just as broken.

But, two broken pieces that fit together to form a whole.

Out of the dust of two broken things, something new was formed.

Maybe he wasn’t as alone as he thought he was.


End file.
